Sans
Sans is one of the most epic gamers, and one of the strongest. He is a friend to everyone except the boomers and frisk when they are a shit head. Sans is known for his epic doot doot which is his epic gamer move other than the nae nae. Sans is a god at the trumpet and trombone as seen in Undertale Part 69. Sans is relentless and has no mercy for any of his enemies (the boomers). Sans is more of which neutral but he supported the gamer in the war and has never assisted the boomers. He has been asked countless times to join their forces but has always rejected as he is already on his life's path to become epic skelebone trumpet boi. You know he is angry if you hear his epic bop, megalovania. (Why do I hear boss music?) Sans is also apart of the Squeak Squad, and he works with Daroach to defeat Haltmann in the game, Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal. Sans is also a super funny comedian so make sure to laugh at all of his jokes. Sans is also not very good at trumpet but he is trying his best to become a gamer so don't discourage him. Appearance Sans wears his iconic blue jacket with the gray hood. He wears it open to reveal his sexy skelly bod (his spine). He has very stubby legs so he wears black sweat shorts. His clothing may make him look thicc but please know sans is a very muscular dude. He gets offended easily, so make sure to compliment his muscular spine. (he has a 6 pack it just isn't visible because of the jacket). He wears epic pink slippers because it reveals his inner love for feminine. Relationships Harry Onion Harry onion is Sans' absolute arch nemesis. Whenever they meet, they absolutely beat the shit out of each other but Harry Onion always wins. Sans never dies though because he is already dead and atoms can't be destroyed and science. (Sans hates Harry Onion so much because he killed Papyrus. Papyrus doesn't care about science which is why he died.) Sans and Harry Onion have only met once but ever since they have hated each other. Jack Frost Sans and Jack Frost are very close friends. Sans has always been there, fighting with Jack Frost and many times he has been asked to join the gamer army but he has always declined, claiming he already has a path in life. (to be epic trumpeteer). Sans and Jack Frost continue to be god friends and despite not being an official gamer, Sans still goes on missions and assists the army. Papyrus Papyrus is Sans' dead brother. He was killed by Harry Onion (which is why they are arch enemies). Papyrus was always epic and always strived to be a gamer but was brutally murdered. Sans may have not always showed it but Sans and Papyrus were closer than anyone else in all of the Jack Frost Arch and ever since his loss, Sans has been more depressed. ;( Category:Neutral Category:Squeak Squad Category:The Boomer War